à bluffeur, bluffeur et demi
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Qui sait le mieux bluffer?


_Cette histoire est née dans mon esprit un peu dérangé après une conversation philosophique avec Coljayjay sur la valeur symbolique du cigare... Ce OS est une histoire très Rinch qui, je l'espère, contentera le plus de lecteurs possibles. De spéciales dédicaces à Isatis2013 pour certaines idées évoquées en MP et à Coljayjay qui m'a fournie mon postulat de départ. Je remercie évidemment tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de poster des commentaires._

 _PS: désolée pour les éventuelles erreurs mais je ne joue pas au poker^^._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Comment me suis-je fourré dans cette situation ?_

Cette question tournait en boucle dans la tête de Finch alors qu'il avalait péniblement sa salive. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que les doigts élégants de son partenaire dénouaient lentement le nœud de sa cravate.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Finch. La cravate ne compte pas, vous devez enlever votre chemise, murmura John de sa voix sensuelle, le ton faussement réprobateur.

Sans attendre la réponse, l'agent laissa lentement glisser la bande de tissu le long du col de sa chemise puis la laissa tomber à terre. Le visage fermé mais le regard intense, Reese s'attaqua ensuite aux attaches du vêtement. Un à un, les petits boutons de nacre sautèrent de leurs encoches dévoilant progressivement le torse de l'informaticien. Tétanisé, ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager de cette situation absurde. Il se sentait piégé, prisonnier des enjeux, de sa fierté et surtout, des yeux envoûtants de son partenaire.

Une fois complètement ouverte, l'agent écarta les pans de la chemise du bout des doigts. Il glissa ses mains sous le tissu, effleurant par mégarde la peau frémissante du génie, puis repoussa doucement le vêtement dévoilant progressivement ses épaules. Le tissu souple tomba alors au sol sous le regard victorieux du jeune homme.

 _La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencée…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vous avez eu le temps d'installer les micros et les caméras, Mr Reese ? demanda Finch alors qu'il allumait son ordinateur portable posé sur la table de la cuisine.

-Oui Finch, juste à temps ! Mrs Daisy vient tout juste de revenir de ses courses, répondit l'agent en refermant rapidement la porte avant que le vent glacial de février ne s'engouffre dans la maison.

John s'avança dans l'entrée, laissant des traces humides sur le parquet derrière lui tout en ôtant son manteau recouvert de neige. Après l'avoir posé sur le porte manteau, il entra dans la cuisine tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux pour en faire disparaître les flocons qui s'y étaient entassés.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de détailler son agent. Pour les besoins de leur mission, John avait troqué son éternel costume contre une tenue plus décontractée. L'informaticien devait admettre que cette nouvelle allure, qui lui donnait l'air d'un adolescent, lui allait particulière bien. Son regard s'attarda sur ses baskets blanches, son jean usé et son sweat gris frappé d'un immense W de l'université de Washington. Ajouté à cela, ses cheveux pour une fois naturels et décoiffés, Reese était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Rougissant de plus en plus à mesure que ses pensées s'éloignaient de leur mission pour s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à son agent, Finch détourna rapidement le regard pour se concentrer sur l'écran de son portable.

-Parfait, conclut l'informaticien en se connectant au réseau de leur nouveau numéro afin d'activer les mouchards leur permettant d'avoir accès à l'ensemble de sa maison.

Tandis que les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur, donnant une vision globale de l'intérieur coquet de leur cible, Harold posa son menton sur ses mains jointes et regarda les images devant lui. Mrs Daisy, charmante dame de 80 ans, veuve depuis deux ans, était assise sur son canapé, son chat sur les genoux, occupée à regarder la télévision.

Son numéro était tombé la veille. L'informaticien avait à peine eu le temps de mettre au point leur stratégie d'approche. Le matin même, les deux associés avaient emménagé dans la maison voisine de leur numéro, que Finch avait repéré dans une agence de location en ligne.

Le seul détail qui chiffonnait le reclus était leurs identités de couverture. Comment expliquer l'emménagement de deux hommes dans une maison, si ce n'est un couple qui s'installe? En tout cas, c'était ainsi que John avait présenté la situation, à la sympathique mais curieuse Mrs Daisy qui était venue à leur rencontre, un plat de lasagne dans les bras, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans ce quartier.

Harold avala péniblement sa salive. John et lui en couple…Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder, lui offrant des images d'un couple qui s'embrasse, qui se tient la main ou faisant l'amour dans un lit défait… Rougissant de plus bel, Finch chercha à repousser ces images troublantes en se reconcentrant sur leur numéro.

-Qui peut bien en vouloir à cette vieille dame paisible ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

-Elle est seule, âgée, sans défense et à la tête d'une petite fortune...La question serait plutôt qui n'en voudrait pas à cette cible facile, répondit cyniquement l'agent.

Harold hocha la tête, pour une fois d'accord avec la vision pessimiste de son associé sur la nature humaine.

-Vous avez faim Finch ? demanda l'agent en s'approchant du plat de lasagne que l'informaticien avait négligemment posé sur la gazinière.

Harold lui lança un regard incrédule. Pris dans l'excitation de leur mission, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient sauté le déjeuner. Son ventre semblait se réveiller à mesure que ses yeux se concentraient sur l'appétissant plat à gratin. Entre leur emménagement, la visite de la dame et la cordiale conversation qui avait suivi, l'installation des mouchards et la configuration de leur réseau, Finch n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La soirée était à présent bien entamée. Le soleil était couché et la pénombre commençait à envahir la maison.

Le ventre du génie décida de répondre à la place de sa bouche. John sourit et prit le plat pour le placer dans le four. Il vint ensuite se placer derrière son patron, se penchant légèrement pour regarder les écrans de contrôle. Finch se raidit insensiblement trouvant son partenaire beaucoup trop proche, au point de sentir la chaleur de son corps et son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux. Se méprenant sur sa réaction, John posa une main sur son épaule et le rassura de sa voix douce teintée d'ironie.

-Relax, Finch. Je ne pense pas que la dame soit sur le point de commettre un meurtre et les mouchards que j'ai placés aux entrées de sa maison nous préviendrons d'une quelconque effraction.

-Vous avez raison, Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien en se levant rapidement pour se diriger vers l'un des placards au dessus de l'évier.

Alors que le reclus commençait à se préparer une tasse de thé, Reese se questionnait sur sa trop rapide reddition. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son patron tombe aussi rapidement d'accord avec lui, en particulier sur une pause durant une mission. En général, il devait batailler dure, déployer force d'arguments pour le convaincre de s'accorder quelques minutes de repos.

Il contempla en silence son patron alors qu'il remplissait la bouilloire pour la déposer ensuite sur le feu. L'informaticien avait, comme lui, adopté une tenue plus civile. Elle n'était pas aussi décontractée que la sienne, Finch restait Finch, mais elle donnait à l'homme plus âgé un aspect moins strict, plus jeune. En réalité, la seule concession qu'il avait faite, était de retirer son gilet et de prendre un costume moins onéreux, aux couleurs un peu moins criardes. Le regard de l'agent s'attarda sur le pantalon beige de son patron puis remonta le long de ses jambes. Il avait ôté sa veste ce qui permit à John d'avoir une vue parfaite sur le postérieur de son ami. John avait toujours trouvé cette partie de son anatomie particulièrement attrayante, même si elle était quasiment toujours dissimulée par un vêtement, à son grand désespoir. Il remonta ensuite sur le dos de son associé jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il trouvait fortes et solides pour un homme de ce gabarit. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un mouvement de Finch dans sa direction.

Rouge d'être surpris en flagrant délit, John baissa rapidement les yeux et, pour se donner contenance, décida de fermer l'ordinateur portable et de le poser sur le comptoir. Une fois la place dégagée, il mit le couvert, positionnant face à face les verres et les assiettes. Finch l'observait en silence tout en sirotant son thé. Une fois la table dressée, John sortit le plat fumant du four et le déposa en son centre. Du bout du doigt, il récupéra une goutte de béchamel qui dégoulinait du plat pour la porter à sa bouche, aussitôt confirmé par un sourire gourmand. L'informaticien sourit, attendri par ce geste tellement innocent et spontané montrant une facette rare de son agent.

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'un empoisonnement, Mr Reese ? demanda Harold en lançant un regard sévère contredit par le ton pince-sans-rire.

-J'ai déjà goûté la sauce tout à l'heure quand notre chère voisine nous l'a apporté. Pas de maux de ventre ni de nausées depuis et, je confirme, le plat est succulent, répondit John le plus naturellement du monde en faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

Finch roula les yeux de dépit. Il était incorrigible.

-Si monsieur veut bien prendre place. Le repas est servi, annonça l'agent de manière un peu trop révérencieuse, en tirant la chaise.

Finch s'installa et posa sa tasse de thé à côté de son assiette. John fit le service puis décida de prendre la bouteille de vin rouge que d'autres voisins leur avaient offerte.

-Il est vraiment sympa ce quartier. Je conserverai l'adresse pour mes vieux jours, dit-il en s'intéressant à l'étiquette en connaisseur.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de penser tristement qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir des _vieux jours_ vus les missions et les dangers qu'ils côtoyaient. Mais il garda ses doutes et sa mélancolie pour lui. Il ne voulait pas ternir la gaieté de son agent. Elle était si rare. Le bruit sec du bouchon mit un terme à ses idées moroses.

John versa le vin dans leurs verres puis prit le sien qu'il leva.

-A la vie à deux, annonça –t-il les yeux pétillants de malice, un sourire charmeur et déstabilisant aux lèvres.

-A notre chère voisine, répondit son patron, pas dupe de la manœuvre.

Après le toast, les deux hommes portèrent leurs verres à leurs bouches et savourèrent le breuvage. Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence confortable. Seul le bruit des couverts sur la céramique des assiettes ou les commentaires gourmands sur les talents culinaires de leur numéro vinrent rompre la tranquillité du moment.

Une fois le repas terminé, la vaisselle lavée et rangée, Finch jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son écran de contrôle. A vingt-deux heures à peine, Mrs Daisy était déjà couchée. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre et la vieille dame lisait tranquillement un roman dans son lit, à la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Indifférent à la paisible scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, Finch commençait à être nerveux. L'heure du coucher approchait et le fait de devoir dormir sous le même toit que son agent le troublait plus que de raison. Lui, d'ordinaire si réservé, redoutait de le croiser à demi-dévêtu avant d'aller au lit ou sortant de la douche, il craignait le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, il appréhendait tous ces petits moments intimes que partagent les vrais couples et qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis Grace…

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Finch. Un problème ?

Harold sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Reese tout contre son oreille alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour étudier les moniteurs, l'air concentré. Comme à son habitude, John s'était approché sans bruit de son patron, ne dévoilant sa présence qu'une fois tout contre lui. Rougissant violemment en sentant son souffle sur sa tempe et sa chaleur contre son dos, Harold se redressa rapidement. Il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-N…, non, Mr Reese. Tout va bien, balbutia l'informaticien en s'éloignant rapidement de son partenaire.

Mus par une sorte d'instinct, Finch alla se réfugier dans le coin opposé de la cuisine, tout contre le comptoir. John fronça les sourcils, interloqué, par l'attitude pour le moins étrange de son patron.

-Vous mentez mal, Finch, constata doucement l'agent en refermant l'ordinateur portable avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Se toisant à quelques mètres de distance, John détailla la silhouette de son associé. Il nota sa posture trop rigide, ses sourcils froncés, le léger tremblement de ses lèvres et ses joues écarlates. Ses paroles rassurantes étaient contredites par son attitude.

-Je vous assure Mr Reese que tout va bien. Mrs Daisy s'apprête à se coucher, il ne semble y avoir aucun danger pour ce soir.

-Je ne parlais pas de notre mission. Je parlais de vous, coupa l'agent d'un ton sec, les yeux brillants d'une colère sourde.

Finch se raidit encore un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il savoir? L'informaticien, à cet instant, maudit la CIA d'avoir formé un agent aussi doué dans le décryptage des comportements humains. Il avait horreur d'être l'objet d'étude de son partenaire, qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et, comble de l'horreur, en y prenant visiblement un grand plaisir. Ses yeux bleus qui avaient pris une teinte glaciale le toisèrent sans répit, semblant lister les détails physiques de son trouble et fouiller dans son âme à la recherche de quelques honteux secrets.

-Je vais très bien, je vous remercie, répondit Finch d'un ton cassant, voulant à tout prix clore le sujet.

Sur ce, le génie tourna les talons, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son associé. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité du jeune homme. Alors que Finch passait devant lui pour quitter la pièce, John lui saisit le bras et le força à s'arrêter. Le maintenant à sa hauteur d'une main un peu trop ferme, il se pencha vers son patron, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien. La panique s'empara de l'informaticien lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son agent sur son visage, respirant son haleine chargée de vin. Mais John suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de son partenaire, plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien et murmurant d'une voix basse aussi coupante qu'un couteau.

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe. Je le sais. Je le vois. Je le sens. Vous feriez un très mauvais joueur de poker, Finch. Vous ne savez pas bluffer.

L'affolement laissa alors place à la colère. Serrant les poings, Finch refusait d'être un pion, un jouet entre les mains de son agent. Il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par ses stratégies apprises à la CIA. Loin de se laisser impressionner par cette démonstration de force, Finch redressa la tête dans une attitude provocatrice, dégageant son bras d'un geste brusque, puis corrigea son compagnon, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Vous vous trompez Mr Reese. Rien ne me préoccupe et je suis un très bon joueur de poker.

Satisfaisait de voir le regard de son agent vaciller, Finch reprit son chemin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harold était tout à fait convaincu de ses paroles. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'il cachait à son partenaire la nature véritable de ses sentiments. Pour un agent aussi intelligent et perspicace que lui, le reclus était très étonné de n'avoir pas été déjà démasqué. Il avait pourtant du mal à rester impassible lorsque son agent était proche de lui. Ses mains devenaient moites, son cœur s'emballait et ses idées se brouillaient. A plusieurs reprises, il avait laissé son regard s'attarder sur le corps sculptural de son partenaire quand ce dernier était occupé ou inattentif. Il avait même profité des instants où il le soignait pour laisser ses mains s'égarer un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau. Telle une drogue, plus Finch s'octroyait ces petits instants de plaisir, plus il en avait besoin et plus il en recherchait d'autres. Il avait conscience qu'à ce jeu-là, il risquait de se perdre ou de perdre son partenaire…

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, John regarda son patron s'en aller ou plutôt fuir. Mais soudain une idée germa dans son esprit, un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il proposa d'une voix faussement innocente :

\- Prouvez-le-moi.

Finch stoppa net sa retraite et se retourna lentement. Les deux hommes se toisèrent de longues secondes, immobiles, drapés dans leur fierté. Pris d'une impulsion que certains qualifieraient de suicidaire, l'informaticien releva le menton dans un geste de défi puis répondit à la provocation.

-Préparez les cartes, Mr Reese.

Le sourire de John s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Il passa sans un mot devant son partenaire pour sortir de la pièce. Harold, quant à lui, avait la très nette impression d'avoir été, une nouvelle fois, piégé par son agent. L'informaticien resta quelques minutes interdit, tiraillé entre sa fierté qui lui disait de démontrer son talent à son associé mais également la peur d'être livré à ses regards inquisiteurs et déstabilisants. Soupirant de dépit, il quitta à son tour la cuisine à la recherche de Reese.

Alors qu'il était toujours en train de s'interroger sur la conduite à tenir, Finch se figea en entrant dans le salon. John l'attendait debout devant la table du salon. Un jeu de cartes et une valisette de jetons étaient disposés sur un tapis vert. L'informaticien déglutit péniblement, visiblement il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas rigide et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui.

-Je vois que, pour une fois, vous n'avez pas voyagé léger, constata Finch d'une voix blanche.

Reese sourit tout en disposant les jetons en face d'eux.

-Il fallait beaucoup de cartons et de valises pour donner le change durant notre emménagement. D'ailleurs…

Sur ces mots, l'agent se retourna et prit une petite boite d'ébène qui attendait sur la table basse. Il la posa devant Finch et l'ouvrit.

-Un cigare, Finch ? Histoire de nous mettre dans l'ambiance.

L'informaticien se pencha pour inspecter les Havanes. Devant le silence du plus âgé, John précisa, visiblement très fier.

-Ils sont cubains.

-Dans ce cas… concéda Finch en se laissant tenter.

John en prit un également, le plaça entre ses lèvres avant de reposer la boite. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar, saisit deux verres ainsi qu'une carafe remplie de bourbon et les posa sur la table. Sans demander à son voisin, il remplit les deux verres du liquide ambré et en disposa un devant Finch. Ce dernier demeura silencieux, suivant des yeux le manège de son partenaire. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Mais il n'avait jamais reculé face au danger et l'idée de montrer ses talents à son agent devenait de plus en plus séduisante, voire grisante.

Reese reposa la carafe à côté de lui puis s'installa enfin à la table, en face de son patron. Il prépara son cigare puis l'alluma, inspirant de longues bouffées de tabac. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de la table, craquant une autre allumette. Comprenant le message, Finch coupa une des extrémités de son havane, le plaça entre ses lèvres puis s'avança légèrement à la rencontre de son partenaire. L'informaticien tira, à son tour, de grandes bouffées. L'atmosphère paisible du salon devint rapidement aussi enfumée qu'un saloon à l'époque de la conquête de l'ouest.

John commença à battre les cartes avec beaucoup de dextérité, les yeux braqués vers son patron. L'agent était visiblement ravi de la situation et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Finch haussa un sourcil moqueur. Ainsi donc, le défi commençait dès le mélange des cartes…

-Une préférence ? demanda l'agent en reposant le jeu au centre du tapis.

-Texas Hold'em, répondit d'un ton calme l'informaticien, tout en portant le verre d'alcool à sa bouche.

John s'autorisa un léger sourire, mais il cacha l'étendue de son bonheur. En réalité l'agent jubilait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de son patron qu'à cet instant précis, partageant autre chose que les missions ou le danger. Il savourait les taquineries, les échanges de regards pleins de défis, le bluff qui lui permettait de lancer quelques vérités dissimulées parmi les mensonges. Il était subjugué par l'attitude désinvolte de son partenaire, ses yeux mi-clos alors qu'il savourait son cigare et son bourbon. Cette attitude de dandy dégingandé tranchait radicalement avec son allure habituelle, toujours un peu trop stricte.

Après la première mise, John distribua deux cartes chacun puis en déposa trois au centre du tapis. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son jeu tandis qu'il tirait une longue bouffée de son cigare. Finch sourit légèrement, il pouvait entendre le cerveau de son agent fonctionner alors qu'il élaborait des différentes combinaisons possibles. L'informaticien, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas regardé ses cartes, se contentant d'étudier son adversaire. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, ce n'était pas dans le but de deviner la main de son agent qu'il le regardait aussi intensément mais juste pour le contempler. Harold était finalement ravi de pouvoir le détailler à loisir sans que cela n'éveille ses soupçons…

-Je relance, énonça l'agent en déposant quatre jetons rouges devant lui.

-Pareil pour moi, suivit l'informaticien, sans toutefois avoir regardé son jeu.

Si le visage de John paraissait totalement impassible, les yeux mi-clos en raison de la fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, Finch avait remarqué un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

L'agent retourna alors une quatrième carte puis poussa à nouveau des jetons devant lui, aussitôt imité par son adversaire. Au terme des enchères, alors que cinq cartes s'étalaient sur le tapis vert, l'agent dévoila son jeu, sûr de lui.

-Brelan de dames.

-Bravo, Mr Reese, vous gagnez, répondit son adversaire, en poussant son jeu toujours caché au centre de la table.

-Vous ne retournez pas vos cartes, Finch ? S'étonna Reese, déstabilisé par l'attitude de son patron.

-C'est inutile.

En effet, Harold avait, par ce premier tour, découvert toutes les informations nécessaires pour poursuivre le défi. John n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'il le croyait. Durant cette première main, l'informaticien avait eu tout le loisir d'étudier les attitudes et les micro-réactions de son partenaire. L'éclat dans ses yeux bleus, le léger rictus sur ses lèvres, les pressions de ses doigts sur les cartons lorsqu'il avait découvert son jeu. Si John était un maître dans le contrôle de ses émotions, Harold était également très bon dans l'étude de ses attitudes.

John ramassa les cartes et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas céder à la tentation de regarder le jeu de son adversaire. Il se demandait ce que son patron cherchait à faire. Le tester ? Le déstabiliser ? La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'il le fascinait de plus en plus.

Après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, il distribua une nouvelle donne. Soulevant à nouveau les coins de ses cartes, il reporta son attention sur son partenaire assis en face de lui. Son cigare à la main, Harold sirotait tranquillement son verre. Il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte. Son patron était un bluffeur-né. Son visage était parfaitement impassible et son corps toujours aussi rigide. Rien ne transparaissait… _Il est vraiment doué,_ pensa l'agent.

Au bout de quelques tours, Finch avait réussi à remporter plusieurs manches. Un conséquent tas de jetons s'amoncelait en face de lui, tandis qu'il savourait son cigare. S'amusant à faire des volutes de fumée avec sa bouche, il était grisé par la situation. Il ne savait pas si son sentiment venait de l'alcool, du tabac ou de l'ivresse du jeu, mais Harold avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son excitation. Il tenait en échec son agent sur un terrain qu'il était censé maîtriser mieux que lui. Une immense bouffée fierté l'envahit à l'idée d'être admiré par son associé sur ce terrain. Il avait besoin de reconnaissance, de montrer à l'autre homme ses qualités, de se faire apprécier de lui, de se faire aimer de lui…

De son côté, les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de John. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pour souffler la fumée de son havane, les yeux mi-clos, il avait le désagréable sentiment que son partenaire se jouait de lui. Son défi se retournait progressivement contre lui. Son patron, qui le détaillait de son regard bleu caché derrière ses lunettes, semblait lire en lui et deviner la valeur de ses cartes. Il n'était pas très sûr de détester ça…Après réflexions, il adorait ça ! Il adorait cette nouvelle facette de son patron. Il adorait se sentir observé, détaillé, jaugé, bref être au centre de son attention, son objet d'étude. Mais il mourrait d'envie de le faire réagir, de le voir perdre un peu contenance, de révéler un peu de ses émotions ou de ses sentiments. Puis un éclair traversa ses beaux yeux bleus et un lent sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Et si nous pimentions un peu le jeu, Harold ? demanda l'agent tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir son partenaire se raidir et hausser un sourcil étonné.

-Le jeu est sans réel intérêt, continua-t-il tout en observant l'autre homme, toujours muré dans le silence, attendant la proposition, visiblement un peu désarçonné.

-Que proposez-vous, Mr Reese ? demanda l'informaticien, sur la défensive.

-A chaque défaite, on retire un vêtement, annonça John le plus innocemment du monde alors qu'il s'amusait à faire des cercles de fumée avec sa bouche.

L'informaticien se figea instantanément, subitement très mal à l'aise.

-On ne change pas les règles en cours de partie, Mr Reese, répondit-il sèchement.

-C'est la peur qui parle par votre bouche, Finch, remarqua l'agent, une pointe d'ironie dans le ton.

John connaissait bien son patron. Il savait qu'en égratignant sa fierté, son associé serait plus enclin à accepter.

-Ce n'est pas ça… Tenta Finch, cherchant des arguments.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Coupa l'agent, d'un ton un peu trop brusque, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire, tel un boxeur.

Le génie eut la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège. S'il refusait, il passerait pour un lâche aux yeux de son agent. S'il acceptait, il risquait un effeuillage qui ne manquerait pas de le mettre plus que mal à l'aise, quelque soit le perdant. Après quelques secondes de réflexions qui ne menèrent à rien, Harold trancha.

-Bien, Mr Reese, j'accepte.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de John qui savourait comme il se doit cette petite victoire. Il termina d'un trait son verre, misa puis reposa son cigare sur le cendrier. Il se remit à battre les cartes avec un regain d'énergie, motivé par ce nouvel enjeu. Il les distribua puis en déposa trois au centre de la table.

Nerveux, Finch le regarda faire, tendu à l'extrême. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement en retournant son jeu. Une paire de dame. En temps normal, l'informaticien aurait été rassuré par cette main mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de conserver ses vêtements ou être troublé de voir son adversaire s'effeuiller…

-Alors?

L'homme tressaillit, déstabilisé d'être pris en flagrant délit de déconcentration. Prenant quelques jetons, il annonça.

-Je suis et je relance.

Reese haussa un sourcil provocateur.

-Envie de me déshabiller, Harold ?

-Envie de garder mes vêtements, plutôt, corrigea l'informaticien d'un ton sec en tirant une longue bouffée de son cigare.

-Dommage…murmura l'agent en dévoilant sa paire de valet.

Pendant quelques secondes, Finch resta interdit, le temps que son cerveau troublé ne comprenne qu'il gagnait et surtout qu'il analyse la dernière remarque de son adversaire. Alors qu'il rapprochait les jetons de lui, l'informaticien s'interrogeait sur le sens du _dommage_ prononcé d'une voix si faible qu'il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Dommage qu'il gagne et donc garde ses vêtements ? Ou dommage que son agent perde… ?

Relevant lentement les yeux vers son adversaire, Finch le regarda retirer son sweat d'un mouvement ample et le laisser tomber au sol. L'informaticien tressaillit de surprise et eut soudainement trop chaud dans son costume. Contre toute attente, l'homme plus jeune n'avait pas cru bon de porter son éternel T-shirt sous son polo comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'il portait une chemise. Du coup, l'agent exhiba son torse, nu, au regard troublé de son patron. Ce dernier eut l'impression que sa bouche s'asséchait subitement tandis que ses yeux glissaient sur la peau bronzée ainsi exposée. Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'informaticien se demandait ce qui était le pire : se déshabiller ou voir son adversaire se dévêtir…

Mais Reese ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Battant à nouveau les cartes, il enchaîna avec une nouvelle partie. Finch n'était absolument plus concentré sur le poker. Il était perturbé par la vision devant lui : John, torse nu, qui sirotait d'une main son bourbon tout en tenant de l'autre, son jeu et son cigare. Malgré l'épaisse fumée qui les enveloppait, l'informaticien pouvait voir ses muscles parfaits rouler sous sa peau tandis qu'il reposait son verre.

Le jeu se poursuivit encore quelques tours, voyant alternativement la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre. Reese s'était délesté, en plus de son polo, de ses baskets et ses chaussettes. Finch, quant à lui, avait eu la main un peu plus heureuse car il n'avait retiré que sa veste et ses chaussures.

Mais face à la suite présentée fièrement par John, cigare entre les lèvres, yeux pétillants d'excitation, Harold réalisa qu'il perdait cette nouvelle partie. Dévoilant un pauvre brelan de dix, John eut un petit sursaut de joie sur sa chaise tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son butin.

-Allez Finch, allégez-vous un peu !

Soupirant face à ce comportement puéril qui avait le don de l'énerver, Harold se pencha pour retirer ses chaussettes. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Finch réalisa qu'il était minuit ! Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Jetant ses vêtements sur le tas à ses pieds, il se redressa et en informa son adversaire.

-Il se fait tard Mr Reese…

Il se tut en voyant déjà les cartes devant lui.

-Allons, Finch, ne me dites pas que vous abandonnez déjà… murmura l'agent d'un ton faussement déçu.

Le reclus soupira. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il devait cesser ce jeu dangereux. Il sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Mais, contre toute attente, spectateur de ses propres actions, Finch se vit miser et prendre ses cartes. Il regarda d'un œil distrait son jeu puis reporta son attention vers son adversaire. Dans cette guerre des nerfs, il était clair que l'agent était le grand vainqueur. Complètement détendu, simplement vêtu de son jean, il sirotait un nouveau verre d'alcool tout en nageant dans un nuage de fumée de tabac.

Au bout des quatre enchères, Finch constata, effaré, qu'il venait à nouveau de perdre la partie. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en sentant le regard insistant de son adversaire sur lui.

-Alors Finch, j'attends, prévint John en s'amusant à recracher la fumée de son cigare entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Mais alors que l'informaticien levait sa main vers le nœud de sa cravate, l'agent l'interrompit.

-La cravate n'est pas un vêtement Finch, elle ne compte pas, précisa-t-il, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, jouissant de voir son partenaire perdre petit à petit contenance.

Harold semblait ne pas comprendre la remarque de son agent. Sa main était crispée sur le tissu satiné, hésitant quant à l'attitude à avoir. Voyant son partenaire figé, John décida de prendre les devants. Se levant prestement de sa chaise, l'agent s'approcha, tel un félin, de Finch tout en répétant :

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Finch. La cravate ne compte pas, vous devez enlever votre chemise…

Joignant le geste à la parole, John dénoua le morceau de tissu et le fit glisser lentement. Une fois débarrassé de sa cravate, l'agent défit un à un les boutons de la chemise, dévoilant le torse de son patron. Dans un mouvement qui ressembla étonnamment à une caresse, Reese glissa ses mains sous le tissu pour écarter les pans du vêtement qui tomba alors à terre.

 _Comment me suis-je fourré dans cette situation ?_ N'arrêtait pas de se répéter Finch en regardant la scène comme un spectateur. Il se retrouva assis, torse nu, devant les yeux victorieux de Reese. Mais, malgré sa gêne, l'informaticien soutint le regard énigmatique de son agent. Derrière la lueur taquine, il lut quelque chose d'autre dans les prunelles bleues acier qui le dévisageaient. Face à cet examen, Harold n'y tint plus. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis, visiblement tout aussi troublé que lui. Se faisant face à face dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus, les deux hommes se dévisageaient.

-Cessez de jouer avec moi, Mr Reese, murmura l'informaticien d'une voix tremblante presque désespérée.

Mais alors que Finch tentait de s'éloigner souhaitant mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et son agent, ce dernier le saisit par le bras pour stopper sa fuite. L'informaticien se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Je ne joue pas avec vous, Harold, affirma l'agent d'une voix enrouée.

Puis, avec une lenteur infinie, John leva son autre main et caressa avec une extrême douceur la joue de son patron. Se penchant lentement, il répéta dans un murmure tout en desserrant son emprise du bras du reclus, le laissant ainsi libre de ses mouvements.

-Je ne joue jamais avec vous…

Malgré sa liberté retrouvée, Finch était toujours prisonnier des yeux bleus étonnement intenses de son agent. Il entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'attente désespéré de ce premier baiser tant rêvé. Avec passion, l'agent s'empara avidement des lèvres de son partenaire. Ce dernier, grisé par le déferlement de sensations toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés de Reese tout en lui répondant de manière éperdue et fébrile.

Haletant, Harold mit un terme à l'étreinte le premier. Levant un regard hésitant, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tout en espérant et redoutant à la fois la réponse.

-Si ce n'est pas un jeu, qu'est-ce pour vous ?

Reese plongea son regard limpide dans les yeux troublés de son patron et avoua d'une voix calme, comme s'il énonçait la plus simple des évidences :

-C'est de l'amour, murmura-t-il avec un sourire franc et honnête.

Cet aveu eut pour effet de balayer tous les doutes de l'informaticien. Un sourire ému apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il posait ses mains tremblantes sur les joues de son partenaire et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de fougue. Ravi de cette initiative, l'agent sourit à son tour, en lui rendant son baiser. Mais, avant de se laisser envahir par la passion, il chercha à dissiper une dernière interrogation.

-Dois-je comprendre que…

Mais Finch l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Oh oui, Je vous aime, Mr Reese, assura l'informaticien en plongeant un regard rempli d'amour dans les yeux de l'agent, comme pour lui confirmer ses paroles.

Sa main dériva ensuite lentement sur la joue de son compagnon dans une douce caresse avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Attirant le visage de Reese vers le sien, Finch précisa dans un souffle :

-plus que tout…

Finch posa alors tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire, lui offrant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Reese savoura ce geste qui scella leurs aveux de la plus douce manière qui soit. Il n'osait croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon puis l'enlaça tendrement, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité du moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les baisers se firent plus passionnés, les mains plus aventureuses. Plaquant le corps frémissant de l'informaticien contre lui, John laissa ses lèvres dériver dans son cou, mordillant sa peau fragile. Prenant appui sur la table derrière lui, Harold rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, afin de donner un meilleur accès à son partenaire, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre sa douce torture. John ne se fit pas prier et continua son exploration, guidé par les frissons et les soupirs de son ami.

Les hommes perdirent progressivement tout contrôle, se laissant guider par les sensations violentes et exquises qui les submergeaient. Cherchant un contact toujours plus intime, John saisit Finch par les hanches et l'assit sur la table de jeu, repoussant d'un geste impatient les cartes et les jetons, qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. S'installant entre les jambes de l'informaticien, l'agent déposa des baisers fiévreux dans son cou et dériva sur ses épaules.

Toujours plus avide, Harold ne se contenta plus de soupirer ou de gémir, il entoura les hanches de partenaire avec ses jambes, maintenant soudés leurs deux corps surchauffés. John se pencha en avant tout en parsemant de baisers la poitrine de l'informaticien, le forçant lentement à s'allonger sur la table. Gémissant de manière de plus en plus indécente, Finch était une victime plus que consentante de cette délicieuse torture, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux pour encourager l'agent à poursuivre ses caresses. John accepta volontiers de se soumettre aux exigences de plus en plus impatientes de son partenaire dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné être aussi passionné. Mais alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner le pantalon de Finch, son mouvement fut interrompu par une voix suppliante.

-John…stop…stop…arrêtez s'il vous plait…, murmura l'informaticien tout en se redressant péniblement sur ses coudes.

Reese se redressa légèrement, confus, le visage marqué par le désir et l'incompréhension.

-Allons dans la chambre, murmura Finch dans un sursaut de lucidité.

Soulagé, Reese aida l'autre homme à se redresser. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils montèrent, main dans la main à l'étage, où la chambre les attendait. Bientôt, le silence de la maison fut rompu par les soupirs, les gémissements et les mots d'amour de deux amants qui se découvrent pour la première fois.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à envahir la chambre, le calme avait succédé à la tempête. Les deux hommes, alanguis et repus, étaient désormais étendus sur le lit en bataille mais cherchaient à rester éveillés pour savourer leur nouvelle relation.

John, allongé sur le dos, caressait distraitement le dos de son amant, étendu contre lui. Harold, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de l'agent, écoutait les battements réguliers de son cœur. L'informaticien ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement en traçant des cercles aléatoires sur la poitrine de son partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? demanda doucement Reese en saisissant la main de l'informaticien pour y déposer un baiser.

-Je me disais que, pour une fois, l'homme en costume avait eu tort, expliqua Finch tout en levant la tête pour observer la réaction du plus jeune.

John garda le silence mais haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Je pense avoir fait la démonstration que je savais bluffer, précisa le génie en déposant quelques baisers innocents sur le torse de son compagnon.

-hum hum, fut la seule réponse de l'agent qui commençait déjà à s'embraser à ce simple contact.

-J'ai…battu…au poker…un espion…international, continua Harold, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un baiser tout en remontant vers la gorge de l'autre homme.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche, Reese le saisit par les épaules et le fit doucement basculer sur le dos. Les yeux de l'informaticien s'agrandirent de surprise, mais l'éclair de désir qui s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus pâles montrait qu'il n'était pas inquiet quant à la suite des événements.

John se positionna au dessus de Finch, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et le dominant de toute sa taille. Prenant désormais le contrôle de la situation, l'agent rapprocha son visage avec une lenteur étudiée en fixant la bouche de son amant. Mais juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent, il stoppa son geste et recula légèrement, un sourire diabolique illuminant son visage.

-Qui te dit que j'ai perdu ?

Harold eut beaucoup de mal à analyser les mots de Reese, tant il était dans l'attente de son baiser et dans la frustration qu'il ait suspendu son geste. Clignant des yeux, le génie bredouilla, totalement dérouté par l'attitude de son partenaire.

-Quoi… ? Comment…?

-Qui te dit que cette partie de poker n'a pas la conclusion que je souhaitais…

Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'informaticien.

-…Que je désirais…plus que tout…

A chaque affirmation, Reese embrassa Finch d'une manière de plus en plus passionnée et sensuelle. L'informaticien se laissa submerger à nouveau par le déluge de sensations, tout en encourageant son compagnon à aller plus loin.

-Finalement, tout le monde est gagnant…murmura Harold dans un souffle avant de sombrer dans un déluge de plaisirs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malgré l'heure très matinale, Mrs Daisy était déjà debout. Elle aimait se lever tôt pour profiter des premières lueurs de soleil qui illuminaient sa petite cuisine. Allumant son poste de radio, elle se plia à sa routine quotidienne avec des gestes lents, dus à son âge, mais assurés, dus à l'habitude. Elle remplit la vieille bouilloire en inox et la plaça sur sa gazinière. Alors qu'elle sortait quelques viennoiseries chaudes de son four, elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par un miaulement mécontent de Mizzi, sa femelle chartreux, aussi jolie qu'affamée.

-Oui, oui Mizzi…

La vieille dame ouvrit un placard, en sortit une boite en métal sans âge qui contenait des croquettes, et remplit la gamelle de la demoiselle, qui s'y précipita avec empressement, non sans avoir été chercher une caresse avant.

Mrs Daisy se redressa péniblement en posant ses mains sur ses reins, rangea la boite puis sortit sa tasse d'un autre placard. Elle y posa un sachet de thé earl grey puis y versa de l'eau chaude. Elle s'avança machinalement devant la petite fenêtre de sa cuisine, au-dessus de l'évier, tout en faisant infuser son breuvage. Elle aperçut alors un de ses nouveaux voisins. Il s'agissait du plus âgé. Elle l'observa un instant. Très élégant, il portait un costume clair et semblait, lui aussi, se perdre dans la contemplation du lever de soleil. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de son nom.

-Harold, murmura-t-elle, très fière d'avoir réussi à retenir son prénom.

Elle jeta le sachet infusé dans la poubelle sous l'évier, mais, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle remarqua que son voisin avait été rejoint par son conjoint. Elle sourit en observant l'homme plus grand se placer doucement derrière le plus âgé et l'enlacer tendrement, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux puis dans son cou.

Mrs Daisy ne put retenir un soupir ému devant tant d'amour et de tendresse. Elle tourna le regard par pudeur, laissant aux deux amants un peu d'intimité. Après avoir bu un peu de son thé, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et s'avança d'un pas lent vers son salon. Elle se posta devant une vieille photographie en noir et blanc qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée et l'observa, les yeux embués de larmes. On y voyait un jeune couple enlacé en tenue de mariage, visiblement très heureux et très amoureux.

-Tu vois, Edmond, j'ai tout de suite vu combien ces deux-là s'aimaient. J'espère qu'ils connaîtront autant d'années de bonheur que nous…, murmura la vieille dame d'un ton mélancolique.

FIN


End file.
